


Cruel Intentions

by shizuwu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Dollars (Durarara!!), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shounen-ai, Spooning, Yandere, Yaoi, izaya is sad, shizuo helps, yes i know "cruel intentions" is a movie but the title works okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuwu/pseuds/shizuwu
Summary: “Do you… Want to talk about it?” He asked, thumb dragging slowly, but not lazily, against the others hipbone. “… No.” Izaya replied, shifting his feet to tangle against the others.Shizuo hummed softly, thinking for a moment. “Do you think you should talk about it?” The blond questioned, somewhat surprised when Izaya quickly nodded.“Yeah.” He mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip some before continuing. “And, if I had to tell anybody, I think I’d prefer if you were the one to hear it.” The raven continued, and Shizuo nodded some.“Well, I’m here. I'm listening.”(Another drabble request about hurt/comfort)





	

Shizuo had initiated it, resting his forehead against the back of Izaya’s pale neck as they spooned. They’d been there for what felt like several eternities to the both of them, balancing on the line of being hellish or heavenly. On one hand, they were together and touching and warm and loving, but on the other, they were silent. From Shizuo, it was normal, because silence, to him, meant he wasn’t destroying anything, but from Izaya… Izaya could never shut up. He was always humming or talking or teasing or singing, all with that signature smirk, but he hadn’t shown an ounce of emotion since coming home earlier that day. Izaya may be an informant who reads human behaviours, but Shizuo could always read him like a book, which is why, with a heavy and warm exhale against creamy skin, Shizuo spoke, his voice thick like honey, flowing from his lips.

“Do you… Want to talk about it?” He asked, thumb dragging slowly, but not lazily, against the others hipbone. 

“Talk about what?” Izaya answered after a moments silence, unmoving and seemingly unfazed by the sudden interaction. 

“I don’t know what happened – can’t know what happened, unless you tell me. So… Do you want to talk about it?” Shizuo answered, closing his eyes as he shifted closer to the either in an attempt to comfort the other by reminding him that he was right there, right beside him, waiting to listen to whatever he had to say like a sponge soaking up water. Shizuo was a blank page, waiting for the mellifluous words belonging to Izaya until, together, they were a novel. 

“… No.” Izaya replied, shifting his feet to tangle against the others.

Shizuo hummed softly, thinking for a moment. “Do you think you should talk about it?” The blond questioned, somewhat surprised when Izaya quickly nodded.

“Yeah.” He mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip some before continuing. “And, if I had to tell anybody, I think I’d prefer if you were the one to hear it.” The raven continued, and Shizuo nodded some.

“Well, I’m here. I’m listening.” Shizuo offered, pressing his lips against the others neck to reassure him when he felt the informant exhale shakily. 

“Somebody… Pointed something out about myself today. Something I don’t like, yet I – I couldn’t deny it.” Izaya paused, swallowing as he tried to calm himself, as if he could simply get rid of all of his problems just by moving his throat, and Shizuo was slightly disturbed by the actions along with the words, combining into a toxic potion within the informant. It was no secret to Shizuo that Izaya… Wasn’t a fan of himself, to say the least. The kind of people Izaya hated the most were people who, in his eyes, weren’t human at all. Izaya loved humanity, loved people and the way they walked, talked, joked and cried. No matter what they were doing, if it was seen as a human task, he loved it. Just as interesting, of course, were monsters who tried to be human, said interest is what had led to Izaya asking Shinra to introduce the two of them all those years ago. However, Izaya… Didn’t try to act human. Izaya, in his attempt to love people, became a monster, whilst Shizuo, in his attempt to distance others, became human. Shizuo became what Izaya loved, and Izaya became what he hated. 

“Is this…” Shizuo began, licking his lips a he broke the silence in the room just as easily as he broke bones. “About you not thinking you’re -” Shizuo began, jolting some when Izaya cut him off with a firm “No”.

“It’s about us.” Izaya corrected, and Shizuo’s breath hitched, his mind going to the worst-case scenario. Shizuo had always been terrified that his actions, or lack thereof, would grow tiring or irritating to Izaya at some point, and they’d go back to being what they used to be and Shizuo didn’t want that he just wanted to be truly loved and he could feel his heart pounding and Izaya must have felt on his back it because he rolled over, hiding his face in the others chest and hugging him firmly. This action made Shizuo exhale shakily as he tried to calm himself, and he nodded some, silently telling the other to continue. 

“They know that I love all of humanity, and we were kind of just… It was small chat, he was trying to make jokes. He was grinning, chuckling and mocking me for loving everybody, you know, the usual, but then… He talked about what I would become if I ever fell in love.” Izaya muttered, his voice slightly muffled by the white fabric of the others bartender shirt, the informant’s light breaths ghosting over the skin beneath the thin fabric.

“And that was…?” Shizuo prodded, running his thumbs over the others jutting shoulder blades as he held him gently. He felt Izaya shakily inhale, as if on the verge of tears, so the blond waited patiently. Izaya would come to him in his own time, he always did, especially when he was spilling his guts. When Izaya spoke, it was with a quivering bottom lip and tears in his eyes, his fingers grasping the others shirt almost desperately.

“… Evil.”

Shizuo raised a brow, waiting for further explanation, which soon came to him after Izaya shifted, the smaller and thinner male moving to rest his forehead in the crook of Shizuo’s neck. “I always say I love all of humanity, so for me to choose one human above all others… It means I’d love them obsessively, indefinitely, unquestionably, hopelessly, wholeheartedly, to the point where I… I would destroy anything to keep them. Friends, family, a city, a state, a county, the world, even my own sanity.” Izaya explained, exhaling as he closed his eyes, trying to think of nothing but the warmth of the others embrace, but he was never gifted such pleasantries. His mind was always filled with too many thoughts, even when doing so destroyed him.

“So… You’re scared of destroying the things you love, as well as yourself?” The blond asked, and Izaya nodded silently, too scared to speak in case his voice cracked. At this, Shizuo’s body shook softly as he chuckled, and he idly ran a hand through the others hair as the informant looked up at him in confusion. “You idiot.” Shizuo mumbled, and Izaya made an offended kind of noise, his mouth not really forming any legitimate words.

“You’re so scared of destroying things, but what do I do? And You love me regardless, so of course I’ll do the same for you.” The blond assured, pressing his lips to the others forehead before they shared a short kiss, and Izaya was on the edge of tears when the two of them opened their eyes again.

The informant was shocked that all of his problems that weighed him down had such simple answers to Shizuo, the blond made the heavy burden on his shoulders feel weightless, and it left him breathless every time. Izaya had been trying to rid himself of his problems since a young age, yet Shizuo was able to dismiss them with as little as a sentence. When he was with Shizuo, Izaya only had to worry about things like what they’d do for dinner and what movie they’d watch. Being with Shizuo was like being Shizuo himself, perfectly and pleasantly primal, something Izaya had never before had the joy of knowing. 

“Besides,” Shizuo spoke suddenly, and Izaya blinked at the blond held his face in his hands, smiling softly at the informant. 

“I’d destroy a city for you any day.”


End file.
